If Only
by wingsgirl
Summary: Me and my friend Aila just happen to be watching a favorite movie one stormy night and an electrical problem pulls us into the movie! shameless self insert but no Ed/Oc only Ed/Kim takes place during the movie
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short-ness of the chapter I am kinda debating on whether or not to actually write out this story **

**please review and tell me if I should.**

" Well this is just perfect" growled Aila , flopping down on to the raggedy old couch.

Mara flicked her wet brown hair out of her eyes

" Well it could have been worse"  
CRACK! outside thunder rumbled trough a black march sky

" Scratch that" mumbled Mara,joining Alia on the couch .

" What are we going to do now?"

" I don't know " said Aila then glancing over at the TV," want to watch a movie?"

" Sure" said Mara, moving over to that movie cabinet. they pulled open the doors and began browsing the titles.  
" How about Pirates of the carabiean?"

" Naw to many blonds for my taste"

"Alright how about night at the museum?"

" I just watched that ."

"Alright" said Aila " lets see what else there is"

she rumagged around in the back till finally she pulled one out.

"How about this?"

" Perfect!" cried Mara taking it from Aila and putting it in.

the two girls laid back to relax as Danny elfmans score washed over them.

" I just love Edward Scissorhands" commented Mara

**Yes? No? Mabye-So?  
**


	2. 121 jiggawats

"The storm seems to be getting worse" commented Mara as the opening credits played in the back ground.

"Nothing we can do about that" said Aila from her perch on the couch

"Love this movie" said Mara

"Yussss" Aila healthily agreed

Then suddenly just as the movie was starting the sound ceased.

"What the smeg?" exclaimed Mara she reached over and smacked the T.V. the movies actions continued as normal but the sound was still missing.

"Should we get your dad?"Queried Aila

"Nah I can fix this "said Mara "here help me turn it around….. the sound cable is probably just unplugged"

Outside the lightning flashed and the rain came down at breakneck speeds.

"It's not the sound cable" said Mara "let's take a look inside"

Mara cracked open the top of the DVD player.

"All right Aila could you hold this for a second" said Mara handing her some of the wires.

Suddenly the lightning crashed! And the thunder boomed like a base drum. They writhed in pain as the lightning bolts power came down the satellite dish and raged through their bodies. Mara jerked uncontrollably the electricity surged around her, the last thing she saw before fading into black was oddly enough ………blue sky .

Kevin Boggs skipped over the straight cornered sidewalk on his way to Andrews's house. The sun was shining and not a cloud could be seen it was a perfect day to spend outside. He was just dying to tell Andrew all about the person his mom had brought home, Edward was so cool! He had neat razorblade hands and funny hair. Kevin suddenly wondered who would win in a fight against Wolverine, as he walked along pondering this question he noticed something strange. Up in the sky there were to odd shaped specks.

"They don't look like birds" he said to himself, steadily the dots got nearer and nearer till finally Kevin could see that they were people! Two falling people! He looked around trying to find something to cushion their fall with, and then he saw what they were falling into and ran to find help.

He wasn't strong enough to swim with two people on his back.

SPLASH!

Cold water surged around Aila, wet and disoriented she waved her arms in crazy movements, losing oxygen rapidly she started drifting down to the bottom. Then strong arms were around her middle pulling her back into the light.


	3. they make me nervous

Aila was lying on the ground sick and cold "good" said a male voice "she's still breathing"  
"will she live?"asked a kid "seems so" said the voice" no real injuries"  
Aila squezed Mara's hand, wait ! where was it?  
she sat up openening her eyes. where was Mara?  
" Mara!!!" she half croaked half screamed "its okay" said a second voice "she's right here"  
Aila blurrily saw a teenage boy pulling Mara's limp form the lake.

"is she....."Aila croked hoping against all hope that she was wrong.  
the young man reached down to check Mara's pulse "nope she just uncouncious"  
Aila's took in the scenery, she was on the side of a lake surrounded by people. Amiddle aged man was leaneing over her , helping her to sit up. a few feet away lay Mara surrounded by people who's faces where a blur.  
" we are going to take you to our house " said the man who had rescuded her his face going in and out befor Aila's eyes.  
" then we'll get you a doctor there"

" suure" siad Aila" Suuure....fine with me"  
and then she passed out.

............

Edward was curious, who where these strange wet girls that Mr. Boggs had brought home?  
one looked sort of like the nieghborhood people with tan skin and light brown hair however she seemed to be dressed in a fashion most utterly baffling. she did not seem to be wereing any kind of skirt instead choosing to wear pants. the other girl was similarly dressed her olive colored skin and dark hair matching the black t shirt and sweats she was wearing. after the visiting Doctor came and pronounced bolth of the girls fine if simply uncounius due to stress Edward poked his head into the spare beadroom where they had been placed. the light colored girl was dressed in a strange shirt with a hood attached . "what an interesting pocket.." he thought poking at the stoumach pouch. absentmindedly he fiddled with the girls hair, it was thick with many fine strands. "this would be nice hair to cut" he thought flipping it between his blades he snipped off a little bit. suddenly the girl woke up, edward preparing for her to scream pulled away.  
however she didnt scream she froze looking up at Edward terrified .  
"dont scream" said Edward" please"  
mara gulped but didnt scream.  
" wh..where am I?" she asked " Peg's house"said Edward.  
Mara sat up , rubbing her head ,  
" I feel like a bunch of venusian Llamas just did a tap dance on my head"  
" Ill go get Peg" said edward , making his way out of the room quickly , something about these girls made him nervous. 


End file.
